Thats how I feel about you
by Musicspeakslouderthanwords
Summary: Austin made ally hate him. He feels the opposite about her. He loves her. He runs into Ally's old bestie. He tells her the story of him and ally. He tells the story and not only retells him. He relives it. He discovers how he feels about Ally
1. Chapter 1

"Ally wait up!" Austin moon yelled. Yes,you heard me 's Austin Moon. Running after Ally Dawson. The girl with amazing songwriting skills. The girl who helped me reach my stardom. The girl I'm in love with. I told her so and she said that she had always been in love with me too! We have been dating scince September. She is a godess in my eyes. Brown hair with Ombré highlights at the tips and Dark brown doe eyes. But she's already ran into her house. I'm standing in her drive way. Tears are rolling down my face.

I'm sitting in Starbucks watching a blond cliche couple sharing a Cappiciuno with tacky multicolored straws. I sigh and see ally's old best fried Jenny Fletcher. She turns and spots me. She walks to me with an obviously fake smile. She says "hey Austin". I say "hi". Jenny says" so…how is ally?". I burst out crying "she hates me! I messed up. I love her". Jenny said in a hushed voice " ok shut up! Tell me the whole story" I said "okay it was march in 10th was new…"

A/N I don't know how often I will update. This is my first story and I hope you like it and I know it's short I Will try and make it longer


	2. Chapter 2

_10 months earlier _

_"class we have a new student!" my Math teacher smiled. He stepped into the hall and when he came back a girl was with him. Not just any girl. She was bueatiful. She had blond hair and brown doe eyes. spoke "This is Allasion Dawson,Make her feel like she is !". He said turning to a blond with a zit above her eyes. "what?" she spoke " I'm only mean to losers like them". She pointed her pink manicured nail towards the back of the classroom motioning to three girls in glasses and a boy with zits covering his face. said "Ok,Allasion,go sit by ," I felt my heart beating so fast. I mean Allasion was gorgeous. She approached me and smiled "Hi,I'm Allasion but please call me Ally." . I tried to play it off cool "sup,I'm Austin.". She smiled at me and turned around. Leaving me day dreaming. _

_**"so Ally was a blonde?" Jenny asked me. I sighed "yes,briefly but that's not the point". Jenny shrugged " okay,go on"**_

_I walked out of school at the sound of the last bell. I saw Ally and smiled. I went up to her I said "Hey,Ally.". She turned to look at me "Oh hi up?". I was star struck. I finally managed to speak. "I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?". Ally asked "Like a date?". I smiled "yeah". She said "then it's a me". She handed me her number. Then stood on her tippie toes and kissed me on the cheek. She then walked away. I was beyond happy. Little did I know I would fall in love with ally Dawson. Austin Moon had asked out the new girl. _

_A/N hoped you liked it! I'll try to update as much as I can. No promises. Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I walked home feeling a slight burning sensation on the spot on my cheek where Allasion kissed me. I walked into my house my mom said "Hi Austie!". I said " Mom I'm in love!". My mom dropped the pan that she was. Holding. She then wrapped her arms around me and said "oh you're growing up". I said _laughing "mom there's just this girl at school I like and we are going on a date tonight".

**"you and ally went on your first date in 10th grade?" Jenny asked eyes wide in amazement. I looked at her " yes Jenny I have said that like six times already!" Jenny said "why did she agree to go out with you? She has no taste!". I said "you know what never mind". I walked out eyes blurred with tears. She grabbed my shoulder " I'm sorry Austin just please finish the story!" I sit back down**

_"Ally,Austin is here!" Lester Allasions dad yelled down and empty hall. He said " you seem like a fine young man I trust you. But have her back by 11:00" Allasion appeared in a tunic and jeans and said "okay,Austin lets go" I gulped and thought "oh god i can't be falling in love" _

**_Little did I know._**

**_A/N okay three chapters in one day I think I broke a record :)_**


End file.
